The Twilight Princess
by Nayru Paupachupia
Summary: Zelda has been entrapped into her castle for the second week, and even though she has it relatively good, she wishes that she was treated the same way. But will her secret romance with Ganondorf become unveiled?
1. Chapter 1: Me

_Dearest Lord Ganondorf. _

_You have entrapped me in the castle and suspended me to my chambers. Why is this? The only reason why I allowed you to take over the kingdom was because I secretly love you. But if I am to stay as if a prisoner, I will regain control. But if you visit me…_

_No, that sounded wrong. _

_Lets try again,_ I thought as I wrote the letter. I soon threw the letter in the fire, and laid on the bed. What would happen to a fair maiden like me, a princess, living off of bread and water that I didn't always get each day? I wouldn't think of it. Death, at 16. But soon I would have to face it, even if it was when I would be 66. I would face death.


	2. Chapter 2: a routine of romance

There was a knock at the door, and I said, "Enter," to see Lord Ganondorf, and he signaled the guards at the post yet again. He came over to kiss me and we soon fell asleep under the covers of my bed, like every night, and I knew why he refrained to deflower me: we were not married, and he was a very well developed gentleman. No one knew that a fair young princess would be sleeping in the same room as a man his age. But we did, and I felt solace in his arms, since he wanted to marry me as soon as possible away from the world's eyes.

The twilight outside went towards the sky, which was now blackened. No sounds except our breaths lulled me to sleep. I dreamt of nightmares of my father, who I'd never known. I always wondered why I couldn't restore my childhood memories fully.


	3. Chapter 3: a wedding

The next morning, we both awoke around 6;00, since the twilight sky was a bright orange. He got dressed when I did, and then, he went back to court. So were the ways of my life, at 8:00 P.m. he would come see me and then, at 6:00, he would leave. I wished I could marry him! I wondered each day what the romance of sexuality felt like, and I wanted to know. _But I would know tonight, _I thought,_ I would know tonight. _

Around 6:00 p.m. He came to get me, and he had my ceremonial dress with him. I slipped it on, armor and all, with the help of maids to fasten it. He led me by hand out of the tower, and I saw the dining room, where he must have been in parliament. There stood a man of great stature and my sister, Elizabeth, who was to witness. And the ceremony started.


	4. Chapter 4:My present to him

After he and me exchanged rings, we kissed.

He led me back to the room where I was allowed to be in, and he had servants dress him in his sleeping chemise. I was dressed too, and he cornered me, kissing me passionately. I went towards the bed, and he got on top of me, where we then started to remove our garments. We got under the covers, and I realized this was the first time we had seen each other without any clothes. "Are you ready?" He said, and I said "yes".

I then let him have my maidenhead, in that small room. He took it from me, and I felt great pain when it happened, but all things reminded me that I was fine. We became covered in sweat, and the bed was slightly damp by us. He then came off, and we lay there as husband and wife, and we fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: midna

Around the time of my wonderings, an Imp named Midna came to me, asking if she was in the right place, Hyrule Castle, and if I was Princess Zelda. I said yes.

"Well then, Zelda! I think I've found a savior for our lands! A blue eyed beast. I saw him as a human, and he turned into a wolf. I'll get him, Hee-hee." She said and then left.

I (by the time of Noon) felt ill, and I just brushed it off, as I was nervous. But I started feeling cold, and I put on my shawl, as I also wanted whatever blue-eyed beast not to recognize me. And I sat at the window until "they" showed up.

I heard a growl behind me and then a laugh, and as I turned, I saw a wolf, and low and behold who was riding it! Midna.

"Midna?!"

"Eehee! You remembered my name? what an honor for me…" Midna chuckled,

"So, this is the one for whom you were searching?" I asked,

"He's not exactly what I had in mind, but…I guess he'll do." Midna said, as she looked to me.

I then told them of my story, but I made it look as if I was not a traitor, that I was a mere damsel in distress. Midna soon left, and after a few minutes, My lord came through the door and kissed me.

"I was just checking to see if you were okay, Since I was hoping for you to conceive…it has been a few hours, and that's how long it takes my people usually to." He was saying to me, and I explained I had been feeling nausea. So he decided to bring the castle town doctor to see me.


	6. Chapter 6: the best news

By the time that my bleeding was supposed to come, it was somewhat missing. Me and My lord sent for the doctor, and he sent for the midwife, whom said I was probably with child. Me and My lord rejoiced at the fact that I was, since conception somewhat was fast for a normal pregnancy. But this was no ordinary pregnancy; this was a pregnancy of a Gerudo-Hylian child. I soon had all the symptoms of a woman with child, and I became bedridden. For three months.

But By Week 14, my nausea disappeared and I started gaining the figure of a woman of my condition. I was indeed what they said, Pregnant. And my lord and I kept the child a secret from the world.


	7. Chapter 7: the birth

By the time of week 34, did the wolf return with Midna on his back. Midna looked drained. I explained the Triforce to him, and I held Midna's hand. Half of my heart went into hers, and I collapsed. But by the time I had woke, I had my Lord and a doctor at my side. "Are you okay?" My lord said to me, and I was about to answer "fine" when this pain hit me in the stomach. I squeezed his hand tight and the doctor called for the midwife. She came in an instant and sent my husband into the other room. She then got me into my chemise and told me to push. I pushed as hard as I could, and She told me harder, so I tried, and I literally screamed to the heavens: "NAYRU SAVE ME!" The pain was terrible, more pain than any teenager could face. But then, a child from my womb came into the world, crying, a beautiful thing. But the pain returned, and I found myself in the same problem again, but again, I gave birth to another child, crying. The midwife swaddled them both up and handed them to me. "They're both healthy baby boys." She said. My lord was allowed into the room, and he was amazed by the fact that he had two sons. "two? I have two sons?" he had asked the midwife, as she cleaned up. "Yes, And they're both healthy." She had replied. But As soon as the women from Gerudo Valley arrived to take them to the spirit temple, I fell into a deep sleep


	8. Chapter 8: The last battle starts

When I awoke, I was on the throne of Hyrule. It then hit me: I had used part of my heart to heal Midna. "Princess-I-"

"Say nothing Midna, your heart and mine where as one, however briefly." I had then begun to feel her weariness. "Such suffering you have endured!" I exclaimed, and I walked towards the boy whom I guessed was the wolf. I somehow knew in my heart his name was Link.

I came off the throne, in time to hear a noise from behind Link. There stood a demon, the voice sounding like my husband. Midna took out the fused shadows, and me and Link disappeared into twilight.

When we came to, we were in the middle of Hyrule Field. I looked to Link, and he looked to me. The ground started to shake, as we watched Hyrule castle explode. I stood in awe, knowing I'd never see that imp again. And then A shadow from the ashes arose, and it was Ganondorf, and in his hand, was Midna's mask. I tried to say something, when the mask cracked, and he charged towards me. The utter most betrayal, I thought, and I started to pray. And then, me and Link disappeared, and I could see that we were far from home.


	9. Chapter 9: the last battle ends

I held out my hands in prayer and lifted my head, and there before me, was light arrows.

I looked to Link. "Link," I said in my regal voice. "Chosen Hero, lend us the last of your power." I bowed as I said this, and He lifted his hand as if to offer it. I grabbed it. And the rest was blinding light.

We were on his copper horse, and I had in my hands a bow and arrows. "I'll try to slow Ganondorf with My light arrows." I said, "You target him and keep him in range of my arrows." And the battle lasted several minutes. As soon as I let an arrow hit Ganondorf in the bosom, Link delivered a blow. And this went on for hours it seemed. But soon, Ganondorf fell off his horse, and laughed and mocked us. He unsheathed his sword, and walked towards Link. There was suddenly a barrier, and the horse jumped. Ganondorf fought long and hard, but soon, he met his end with a blow to the chest.

"DON'T YOU THINK IT ENDS HERE!" Ganondorf said in his last moments, "THE HISTORY OF LIGHT AND SHADOW WILL BE WRITTEN IN BLOOD!" I then saw him die, and I started getting all feelings back, I loved him. Knowing I'd be held back, I started crying. But then, I saw Link run, and there stood Midna, not in imp form, but regular.

"what? Say something! Am I too beautiful that you have no words left?!" She said, and Link smiled


End file.
